Motor vehicle steering column units of this type have been known and are installed in large numbers in passenger cars as well as trucks in the automobile industry. The general design of such units is characterized in that one separate drive unit each is usually used for each direction of adjustment, i.e., for both the longitudinal adjustment and the tilt adjustment, of the steering column. Even though motor vehicle steering column units having this design have proved to be successful in practice, they lead, on the whole, to high manufacturing costs due to the large number of parts needed and the resulting increase in the cost of assembly. An additional drawback of the usual design is that a considerable amount of space is needed for installation in the area of the motor vehicle steering column unit due to the individual electric drive units. In addition, the hitherto common design can also be considered to be disadvantageous from the viewpoint of a possible weight reduction.